Snowfall Makes All Fall
by BBirdy
Summary: "Pitch black," I cut in, remembering what I had said last time. "-and Jack Frost too," he added. "they'll believe in both of us." Wasn't there another choice? Surely that wasn't how I felt. But the happiness in me couldn't be denied. I wanted those awful guardians to pay for what they had done to me.
Jack Frost flew high over the ground so that the world below him looked like child's toys. Everything was fragile and small. Almost like visions in a dream would look.

My name is Jack Frost.

The clouds around me made my clothing wet but I couldn't feel the cold. I had gotten used to being freezing all the time. The warmth didn't feel natural. The North Pole was always so warm and I didn't like it.

My white hair was sopping wet now and hanging in my face but I didn't have the willpower to push it out of my big blue eyes.

Even my eyes were wet, almost crying but the liquid refused to fall down the pale cheeks.

I had messed up again. One of the eggs at Bunny's burrow had annoyed me a little too much so I went and froze the creature. It was only one eggs but Bunny had been furious. Losing my temper with the rabbit too he let loose the cold wind and it had gotten out of control.

The Easter Bunny had lost it and smacked me right across the face sending me flying into a wall. For the first time in three hundred years I saw my own blood as it tricked slowly from my head. The blood had now dried and a crunchy dark patch of hair stuck to my face. Bunny had been to mad to turn and see what he had done to me and it had taken only seconds for me to fly out of the burrow.

I had stopped and sat down on the top of a tower. I didn't know where I was, I had been flying to long but it seemed as if I was in Paris. I was now sitting on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. And I truly was sorry. I hadn't meant to do anything like this to Bunny. I hated hurting people. My center was fun so why wasn't I allowed to have a little fun with Bunny? North was right; Bunny was too serious.

I looked up at the brightly shinning moon.

"Tell him I'm sorry," I begged.

The full moon stared at me with a look of reproach as if telling me to do it myself.

"But I can't; he won't listen to me. He ignores me unless I've done something wrong."

 _'Tell him yourself'_ he seemed to say. That was just like the old spirit. Once the hunk of rock had an idea there was no changing his mind.

"Fine," I mumbled. "I'll tell him but don't blame me when the fussy kangaroo doesn't listen."

* * *

When he arrived at the pole he found Bunny already there. He was talking with North and Tooth, but Sandy was no where to be seen.

"Um..." Jack said quietly, wondering how to begin.

But he didn't get the chance to say anything when he heard Bunny's voice.

"He set me back on purpose. He loves messing with my warren! He's a pest and leaves a trail of destruction where ever he goes. I can't wait to get rid of him just like his family did!"

"What are you talking about bunny?" Tooth pursed her lips. Jack in the back hall conjured the wind to push him forward, but he only got to hover at the ceiling before Bunny spoke again.

"To be a spirit you can't have a family so they must have kicked him to the curb like snot he is!"

"Bunny, stop it. You are being ridiculous." Tooth rolled her eyes.

"No! He wonders why no one saw him for so long. No one wanted to!" In the back hall Jack dropped a foot or so as his concentration wavered. "No one wanted to have that annoying," Jack dropped a couple more feet. "Bratty," Jack dropped a little more, "snot nosed," a few more feet were lost between Jack and floor, "bloody frostbite!" At Bunny's last words Jack dropped the last ten or so feet to the cold hard ground.

The three guardians in the main hall looked up at the sound. Jack stepped into the hall holding tears behind his bright blue eyes.

"It's nice to know what you think of me Bunny," Jack's voice was choked with emotion. That's when Bunny realized his mistake. Jack smiled a smile that didn't make him look any more joyful.

"Jack I didn't-"

"No I want you to listen." interrupted Jack. "For one moment I would like you to consider a sad child. You can see it in their face. When they smile it doesn't reach their eyes. They always seem to be holding back tears. So they pull on a smile on to hide the pain. They try to make everyone else happy so they won't ever have to feel the terrible gnawing in their heart. They never want anyone to feel that terribly sad and lonely. The pranks are just attempts to get him to smile for real. But he knows can ever can."

Everyone noticed the change from 'they' to 'him'.

Jack's body trembled with suppressed sobs. "I'm sorry bunny. I really am." Jack's knees felt like jelly as he stood there trying to hold back his flood of tears.

"Oh Jack!" Cried tooth. She flew forward and tried to hug the child.

"Don't touch me!" His tone wasn't angry, just scared. He was so scared, practically terrified, like a rabbit in a trap. He looked up at the oversized bunny. "Now you know," he said simply before conjuring the winds and shooting out the window.

"Frostb- I mean Jack come back!" Bunny cried but it was too late.

"Bunny!" North turned to him. "Why did you say those things?"

"I didn't know he was there I swear I never meant..."

"It didn't matter that he was there or not!" Tooth was almost sobbing with sadness.

"He's such a care free kid. I never thought he would take my words to heart."

"We noticed," Tooth was getting angry. "how could you have not seen it!"

"Seen what Tooth?" Asked Bunny perplexed. "He's never given any signs. He's always so happy."

"I saw how sad he was." She said, gripping her arms with her small cold hands.

"He's the guardian of fun, how could I know he was sad?"

Tooth held up her hands as if saying 'boys! "Didn't you listen to him? He stays happy so no one has to feel as sad as him."

"I never thought..." Bunny trailed off.

"Well that was obvious." Tooth huffed.

"Bunny you must go and apologize," said North.

"How? I don't know where he went or where he goes."

"Burgess." Tooth whispered. "His home town, where Jamie lives. He has his lake there."

"I'll go now but I don't know if he'll listen to me."

* * *

Jack sat on the window of the pole and watched Bunny leave for his home town. He wasn't going to give that stupid rabbit the satisfaction.

He pulled a vial from his pocket that he had been saving for a long time. This had broken him far enough. This was one too many times these guardians didn't care for him.

With a dark fire in his heart he pulled the cap open and poured it on his staff. It was time magic and he would make these guardians pay.

* * *

When I opened my eyed Pitch's voice rang through my ears.

"What goes together better than cold and dark!" He cried. I looked down at my exposed toes and thought about what he had said. It had worked! And now that that new darkness burned in my heart and he did have a point. But he wasn't done with his speech. "We'll make a world where everything, everything, is-"

"Pitch black," I cut in, remembering what I had said last time.

"-and Jack Frost too," he added. "they'll believe in both of us."

I wanted to believe what he was saying but I knew the moment I gave I let my guard down he would stab me in the back. Did I really just make this decision? Was this right?

"No they'll fear both of us." I protested. I had done this wrong. This wasn't meant to happen. "Now for the last time, leave me alone."

"Fine you want to be left alone then be alone," his next words were drowned out by a rush of fear in my head. In his pale gray hand he held...

"Baby Tooth!" I cried. How could I have forgotten the sweet little baby tooth had been captured? This was wrong. "Let her go!" I screamed. If he hurt her I could never forgive myself. This had to happen. "I'll join you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The cocky expression on his face disappeared for a moment. "I'll join you if you let her go." I said.

Baby tooth's little face broke my heart as she shook her head. But I couldn't let her get hurt this time. She was the only little bright light in the world of betrayal and sadness since I come up from that pond.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" he asked gripping the tiny body tighter. The reason I had come here, my memories of my real past were fading with the time skip. But that didn't matter at the moment.

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled. I was terrified for her safety. I couldn't let that sweet little fairy get hurt. I just couldn't.

"All right." Why did he believe me now? Of course he had felt my true terror for Baby Tooth but I didn't discover that until later. Pitch released his grip and the little fairy shot out of hand like a bullet. She flew straight at me squeaking madly but i just brushed her aside. I had to keep her safe.

"Go home Baby Tooth this isn't your problem anymore." I felt a dark smile cross my face without my consent. "It's the guardians problem." Why did I feel such joy at that statement? Hadn't I done something else. Wasn't there another choice? Surely that wasn't how I felt. But the happiness in me couldn't be denied.

I wanted those awful guardians to pay for what they had done to me. What was it they had done to me again?

They had left me to fend for myself for three hundred years. Was that it? My memories of another life faded like a dream. That was enough.

Pitch spread his arms open and an identical grin crossed his face. "Welcome to your true destiny." he purred.

* * *

"Bunny why did you do that?" asked Tooth for the millionth time. "He is just a child how could he have known about how bad Pitch is?"

"The kid knew enough not to go after Pitch himself, or as is most likely ditch us to find his memories." Bunny pressed. His opinion hadn't changed after the few hours that had passed. "All he cared for was himself and he used us to get to what he needed."

North still couldn't quite believe what had happened. He twirled the little doll in his hands. Jack had thrown it in the grass when he had left. "I agree with Bunny." He began.

"Not you to!" begged Tooth.

"On one thing," finished North. "It was foolish of the child to go after Pitch himself but..." the big man sighed. "I also agree with Tooth we should not have been so quick to put him aside. He is a child."

"North he's a little over three hundred years old most children take two or three years before they know the difference between right and wrong."

Again North sighed the rabbit had a point.

Before he could think of a suitable reply something tiny and blue-green came hurtling through the window.

"Baby tooth!" yelped Tooth, using Jack's nick-name for the fairy.

A hurricane of squeaks and whistles came from the tiny mouth. It made no sense to the boys but Tooth just nodded her face becoming more and more grim.

"Slow down baby tooth, what happened to Jack?" she tried to sound calm but her tone was concerned. After the tirade of sound had stopped Tooth turned to her friends and said with tears building up in her eyes, "he has Jack."

* * *

I looked around more closely the house of the villain. When I had been down there before I had only glimpsed the stone walls and the mini tooth's in cages before I had tried to find my memories in the pile of golden cases. It had seemed so important to me then. Why was it that my past no longer concerned me as it had before?

I knew my memories.

No I didn't, where did that thought come from?

In fact nothing seemed to bother me anymore. It felt nice to have all my strong emotions shoved away. It felt like someone had unplugged all the inner pain I had been feeling and I liked it.

Now I had time to look around the entire structure. It was all some shade of gray or black with billions of shadows and crumbling structure but Pitch led me to a room with an actual bed in the corner.

"This is where you shall be staying," he said and I could hear the evil grin on his face even though I could not see him.

"I don't need sleep." I grumbled. I didn't know why the humans enjoyed such a silly pursuits sleep. Sure, I could feel tired but I pressed through.

I had tried twenty-four seven to get people to see me but nothing ever happened. Who needed sleep?

"You can keep any possessions that you may have in here." Pitch continued.

"Don't have any of those either." And it was true. I had the clothes on my back and my staff, that was it. Before I had hated the fact that I had nothing to call my own now I wondered why I had cared. Who needed possessions?

"That's good," Pitch touched my shoulder and black sand dusted my sweater. "Who needs anything but power and belief?"

I didn't like the words coming out of his mouth I didn't want power. I hadn't wanted it before then and i didn't want it since then. I didn't want or need power but something in me craved it.

I turned to him. "Let's get down to business." why was there need to wait? Neither of us needed sleep or food so why should we have to wait for time to pass. "Am I your apprentice or partner?"

"I prefer the term brother," Pitch grinned his golden eyes gleaming.

"I'm just fine with that," and my smile joined his.

Why did I smile? I had been warned about this man. My doubts began to fade as I watched him. Maybe this dark shadow had more to him than I had thought.

How had I ever thought this man an enemy when we were so similar?

* * *

"What do you mean he has Jack?" asked Bunny. Despite being so angry before now he was worried.

"I don't know her speech is so jumbled but I got the gist of it." Tooth was wringing her hands in worry. "Pitch approached Jack and offered to partner with him... Pitch had Baby Tooth captured and Jack bargained her freedom for his own."

"So Pitch has jack captured willingly or not willingly?" questioned North.

"She isn't sure."

"I have to take back what I said before," said Bunny. "He gave his freedom for the little one; maybe he isn't that bad after all."

North smiled slightly. "Which can only mean one thing" he said, "we have to find him and get him back."

* * *

"Now lay back and take a deep breath," Pitch intoned. He had told me before hand what was going to happen. We had to purge the moon magic from my body and fill it with dark energy.

"How long will this take?" I asked trying to remain calm, but my panic was building fast. I knew that the man before me could sense my fear.

"It should take around ten hours but don't worry you won't be awake for much longer."

Before I could be confused a swirl of dark sand began surrounding me. The sand now fully a cocoon started filling reaching my toes and then covering heading up to my knees

"No!" I cried my head filling with fear. "You'll suffocate me!"

"I can't kill what's already dead," the dark voice purred.

Already dead? What was he talking about of course I was alive, I was immortal. How else had I lived over three hundred years? I had a heart beat and I certainly breathed. The sand was going so fast it as hard to keep my thoughts straight but surely pitch was lying. As the sand reached my waist I brought one hand up to my chest.

There had to be a heartbeat. But I felt nothing, no movement from under the icy skin. I gasped in surprise but Pitch was right i just pretended to breath because it was habit not because I needed to.

These dark thoughts were so different than mine. But they were right. How had it taken this long to notice?

I knew this... I thought. I drowned. Drowned? How had that come to my mind? Pushing that thought away I turned to Pitch.

"I'll see you in ten hours then," I said controlling my speech. The sand slowly crawled over my upper body as I finished. "Then we can have a little...fun."

The darkness went over my mouth and nose but I didn't panic like I would have a few moments ago. The pressure increased around I thought I would implode. But instead my mind trailed off and I fell unconscious for the first time in three hundred years.

* * *

North pulled on the reins as he felt his magical power slipping away. He had never felt this weak. Surely after the last ten hours they would have found something.

"I don't feel so great," mumbled Bunny. He was on his hands and knees with Tooth kneeling next to him. She didn't look that fantastic either. Her face was pale and her normally fluttering wings were crumpled and tired.

Magic began to alter Bunny, shrinking the rabbit before the guardians' eyes.

"North!" Tooth yelled "We can't last much longer out here. We're out of magic!"

North nodded. Only five lights flickered on the globe In the sleigh. Then faster than he could say 'Christmas' another light flashed off. It only took a few more moments for three other lights to turn off. Only one remained now.

"Jack will have to fend for himself at the moment," yelled North shouted over his shoulder. "We have bigger problems to deal with!"

The sleigh was falling fast now and it took all the big man's consecration to keep it steady.

"North!" screamed Tooth as the sleigh dropped at a terrifying rate.

"Hold on I'm almost out of magic we have to land the sleigh now!"

* * *

I had opened my eyes in the suffocating darkness and panic had swelled in me. I hated being trapped.

My new 'brother'- Pitch- and I landed on the roof of the North Pole.

"I know you were always one for theatrics," I grinned. I gestured with his staff down at the building. "You can do the honors I want to wait to reveal myself to the stupid yetis."

Pitch grinned as well. He liked this new me more and more. He was probably thinking why he hadn't approached me ages ago?

Pitch used his shadow to fade through the ceiling of the building and into the workshop. Once the evil shadow was gone I felt a little dizzy. Why was I helping my enemy? North had told me that this shadow was evil. But wasn't I evil now? For the first time in my memories I felt conflicting loyalties. This man as the only thing keeping me from my memories. But didn't I not want my memories?

In just a moment Pitch was back on the roof with a dark grimaces on his face.

"Everything changes now Jack. The guardians have only had one believer, but he is strong. We must come up with a plan."

"Well," I grinned. "To put out a candle you just have to blow." The wind responded to my will and pushed my hair around wildly.

Pitch smiled at me.

We made it to Burgess, my home town, in very little time. I knew what I needed to do. I had to go see the child, Jamie, said a small voice in my head. How did I know that?

I had known this child for a long time. I looked out for him. He walked through me time and time again. I walked up to the window to hear the child talking to a toy rabbit. I went to open the window but then I saw my reflection in the glass. My normally pure white hair was midnight black, tipped with frost. My blue hoodie had black tendrils of sand weaving through the fabric. The frost along my staff was black as well. What I loved about this was the golden eyes, just like my new family member. There was no mercy, no love. But I wasn't lonely. I would never be lonely with Pitch.

The four who had ignored me for so long would pay.

 **I don't believe in happy endings. Also I am a very mean person. (Love you all) Reviews might inspire a real ending for this.**

 **PS I know the writing is very poor. I've been digging through old fanfictions and I found this one in a folder in deep cyberspace.**


End file.
